


Pleasure & Love

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Belle's fantasies become reality and she embraces Regina as her Mistress.





	

It was perfection. 

Belle couldn’t believe the position she found herself in, but she relished every moment of it. Regina’s tongue was expertly teasing her clit, eliciting moans from her as her Mistress took control of every emotion Belle could feel. Her moans were stifled by a ball gag and if it were not for that she’d be begging her Mistress for relief. Her hands ached to touch herself and force the issue, but her body was tied up by imaginary ropes that Regina conjured up. Her legs were spread apart and tied to the bedposts while Belle’s hands were tied above her head. Regina had truly taken control over the shy girl’s body, and by every lick she could tell her Belle was driven by lust and desire to be more submissive to Regina.

Regina sat up and admired Belle’s beautiful body, her nipples fully erect and her beautiful pussy glistening with wetness. Regina took her hand and moved it up and down Belle’s soft thigh, hearing her beautiful lover purr at the touch of her skin. Regina smiled and kissed her thighs, slowly leaving hickeys as she kissed her way up again to Belle’s pussy and began teasing the clit all over again.  


“mmmmmm mmmmmmm!!!!”  


Belle’s moans are like sweet music to Regina; it’s validation that her tongue and her sensuality are more than enough arouse her lover. Regina takes a finger and slowly moves it up and down her own pussy, a soft moan escaping her lips and the vibrations felt across Belle’s pussy. A small “ohhhh!” from Belle has Regina grinning as she knows Belle quite clearly saw and enjoyed what happened.  


“Mmmm, perhaps I should finally let you cum?” “How about that my pet…would you like me to make you cum?”  
“MMMMMM!!”  


“Oh, I suppose I should let you actually speak” and with a wave of her hand Belle’s ball gag disappears and the horny wet brunette is finally able to talk  


“Yes! Yes Mistress Regina please let me cum!! I’ll do anything, please!!”  


Regina pounces down on Belle’s body and pinches her nipples as she toys with her.  


“Anything? Anything at all?”  


“Oh fuck! Yes, Yes Mistress!!”  


Regina smirks and increases the intensity in which she’s pinching Belle’s nipples and whispers in her ear “Beg for me to fuck you….beg for it.”  


“Fuck me!!! Please fuck me!! I need to be fucked by you! Oh please!!!”  


Regina gets up and loathe to waste time, waves her hand to undo Belle’s restraints and magically conjures up a strap on already attached to her body.  


“Get on all fours, now! Present your ass to me Belle.”  


Belle gets on all fours quickly and lifts her ass up in the air knowing her body belongs to Regina. “Yes Mistress.”  


“You wanted to get fucked? You want to get fucked?? Be careful for what you wish for…”  


And with that Regina gives Belle no time to prepare as she grabs the brunette’s hips and moves her dildo into Belle’s pussy and begins fucking her without abandon.  


“You wanted this? Oh, you’re getting fucked!”  


Regina pumps her dildo in and out of Belle, with each thrust moving faster and harder into her sexy submissive. Regina won’t stop until Belle cums all over the dildo and Belle knows this. Belle knows she’s going to be completely fucked by her Mistress. She knows Regina will smack her ass with every thrust in order for her to feel maximum pleasure and pain. For Belle pain and pleasure are the same, just a byproduct of her eventual orgasm. Belle loves the pounding she’s receiving, but most of all she loves how Regina exercises her fantasies and passions on her.  


SMACK  


“ooooohhhh, oh fuck!! Harder! Harder!!”  


SMACK SMACK

“You going to cum for me Belle? You going to cum for your Mistress?”

SMACK

“ooooohhhh yes! Yes! Yes I will!”

SMACK

“Then what are you waiting for? Cum for me Belle. I want to taste you.”

“ahhhhhhhhOHHHHH YESSS! FUCK!!!!!!”

And with that Belle’s body gives out and she slumps down, unable to support herself as wave after wave of pleasure hits her and is too much for her to handle. With another whish of her hand Regina makes her strap on disappear and lies down next to her lover and begins kissing every inch of her body slowly and carefully. It’s not just Belle’s pleasure that she seeks, it’s also her companionship and love. For Regina, kissing and loving Belle is just as important as being her Mistress.

Since Belle and Regina discovered their passion for each other, each night was full of sex and orgasms. Regina by herself had a high sex drive, but it was Belle who first initiated sex, and the first to request nightly sexcapades. And sure enough Belle was the one who came to Regina with her fantasy, a fantasy of Regina dominating and using Belle. That very question was enough to turn Regina on and take Belle at that moment.

And so with each lick, each moan, each whimper Regina reaffirms her status with Belle. She is the Mistress. She is the one who control when and where Belle orgasms. She’s the one who lets Belle be free to feel and express herself as she sees fit. She is the only one in Belle’s eyes, and Belle the only one in her eyes.  
It is perfection.


End file.
